


A Conversation

by JaneMisrender



Category: Into the Badlands (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Conversation, Drinking, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 09:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneMisrender/pseuds/JaneMisrender
Summary: A short conversation that I wish had happened between Sunny and Bajie in season 3 episode 1.





	A Conversation

Bajie poured Sunny another drink, which he proceeded to down immediately and slam the glass onto the table. He couldn’t really be blamed, with Henry sick and Veil’s death still fresh in his mind it had been rough. 

“This feels just like old times” Bajie joked, trying to lighten the mood. Wallowing wouldn’t help anything at this moment in time. 

“It’s just like when I met you and the MK outside of the wall. If we can make it through that and get back here, we can make it through anything.” 

At the mention of MK’s name Sunny looked up. 

“MK” he muttered, a flash of guilt in his eyes. Looking up at Bajie he could tell that the other man was feeling the same. 

“We never went back for him” Sunny continued. 

“Look, it’s not our fault, we both had a lot to deal with. I almost died and you-” Bajie paused for a moment, trying to find the right words that wouldn’t make Sunny’s situation sound trivial. 

“You’ve had a lot going on. I’m sure he’s fine, from what I heard while I was being held by the widow they have some kind of deal going on.” 

“He might be alive but at what personal cost. There’s no way the widow would keep MK alive without him being of some use to her. This won’t end well for him.”

“We can’t do anything for him right now though. I’m sure MK would understand that you’ve got to make Henry your first priority.” 

Sunny just grimaced, holding his glass towards Bajie to indicate he wanted another drink. 

Bajie poured it in silence. 

“We’ll save him, once Henry’s better we’ll get him out of there. It’s a promise.” Bajie raised his glass and Sunny did the same, both men downing their drinks. 

At that moment the healer came running over and all thoughts of MK disappeared.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really planning for this story to go anywhere, I just kind of wished they had had a conversation about what happened to MK when they met up again. This story is really just an excuse to get back into writing. So I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
